ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vilgax
Przemysław Nikiel Zbigniew Konopka |debiut = Jak to się wszystko zaczęło|wiek = |sprzęt = Miecz Vilgaxa Rubinowy Promień Ulo Tarcza Orła Askalon (dawniej) Prototyp Omnitrixa (dawniej) Drony Vilgaxa Bioidy Młot Chimeriański|pseudo = Vilguś, Vilgusek, Vilgasio, Vilgunio (Ben) Vilgax zdobywca (Psyphon)|wersje = Vilgax Vilgax}} Vilgax to obcy z gatunku Chimera Sui Generis, pochodzi z planety Vilgaxia. Jest największym wrogiem Bena Tennysona. Chciał podbić świat posiadając Omnitrix. Wygląd Vilgax był chudym kosmitą. Miał czerwono-czarny strój z kolcami. Jego ciało miało kolor zielony. Na policzkach miał jasne bąble i z brody wystawały mu macki. Po regeneracji przez maszyny stał się bardziej muskularny. Jego strój miał takie same kolory, lecz na ramionach miał tarcze, a z rąk wystawały mu rurki. Wyglądał bardziej robotycznie. Miał maskę na ustach. W seriach "Obca Potęga"/"Ultimate Alien", Vilgax już nie ma robotycznego ciała. Ma na ciele dużo broni. Posiada niebieskie, stalowe spodnie, brązowy pas i czerwono-czarną kamizelkę. Na prawej ręce ma złoto-czarną rękawice i tarczę na ramieniu. Na lewej ręce ma czarną rękawiczkę z czerwonym diamentem. Na pasie ma przyczepiony pistolet, a na plecach miecz. Jego twarz też się zmieniła. Nie ma już maski, tylko dwa metale na policzkach . Vilgax w prawdziwej formie jest gigantyczną zieloną ośmiornicą. Ma różowe usta i skrzela. Posiada na głowie czarne kolce. Vilgax, po pochłonięciu mocy Lucubry, miał całe jasnoturkusowe ciało z ciemnymi plamami. Nie miał już swojej zbroi. Vilgax, po pochłonięciu mocy Dagona, był jego wielkości i miał kolor Lucubry. On miał wielkie, czerwone oczy. W serii "Omniverse", Vilgax wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej: ma teraz pancerz podobny do tego z oryginalnej serii, z żółtymi śrubami. Ma duże mięśnie. Jego macki są grubsze i nieco ciemniejsze na końcach. Posiada również metaliczny czerwony kask. Osobowość Vilgax jest bezwzględny, okrutny i żądny władzy. Jego głównym celem było zdobycie Omnitrixa, dzięki czemu mógł używać go, by przejąć wszechświat. Jest również manipulującą istotą. Mimo jego skłonności do bycia okrutnym i nikczemnym, Vilgax dba o swoich ludzi (jako władca Vilgaxii) tak bardzo, że jest gotów poświęcić swoje życie. Umiejętności Ben 10 Przed regeneracją, Vilgax nie wyświetlał żadnych specjalnych uprawnień lub zdolności z wyjątkiem ogromnej zwinności i umiejętności bojowych. Miał nadludzką siłę i ogromną odporność na obrażenia, gdyż przeżył wybuch jądrowy, jednak został poważnie ranny i powszechnie uważało się, że nie żyje. Dzięki jego cybernetycznym ulepszeniom stał się dużo wyższy i uzyskał ogromną siłę, dzięki czemu mógł łatwo przeskoczyć nad wieżowcami i przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Jego ramiona były wyposażone z broń. Choć powodowało to mu wielki ból, gdy "dopalacze" dawały mu wystarczająco dużo siły, był w stanie rozbić górę gołymi rękami. Udowodnił, że jest szybki, mocny i wystarczająco wytrzymały, aby wytrzymać najbardziej potężny atak Inferna, przebić się przez maź Muchy i zatrzymać Szybciora. W oryginalnej serii, Ben nie był w stanie pokonać go samodzielnie, zawsze potrzebował pomocy z zewnątrz. Ben 10: Obca Potęga thumb|Vilgax atakuje laseremW "Obcej Potędze" stał się "Zdobywcą Dziesięciu Światów", walcząc i pokonując mistrzów każdego świata poprzez pobór ich umiejętności i dodanie ich do swojego arsenału. Jednym z tych wojowników był Ultimos. Nowe uprawnienia Vilgaxa to: *super siła; *super wytrwałość; *lot; *lasery; *zwiększony słuch; *oddech wiatru. Oprócz tych uprawnień, Vilgax nosił rozmaite bronie i sprzęt. W finale serii odsłania swoją zdolność do zamieniania się w gigantyczną ośmiornicę w oceanie. Według Dwayne'a McDuffiego, miał tę umiejętność od samego początku. W wyniku tego przekształcenia, Vilgax stracił skradziony sprzęt, ale jakoś odzyskał go, gdy został pokonany przez Bena w "Wróg ostateczny: część 2". Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|Vilgax tworzy wybuch energiiPo klimatycznej walce z Benem stracił cały swój sprzęt, ale zachował swoje wchłonięte uprawnienia. Po nabyciu Askalona, zyskał zbroję rycerza. Miał więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Po zostaniu "pionkiem" Dagona, zyskał większą moc i wygląd Lucubry. Był też silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Potrafił wytwarzać i manipulować wybuchami energii z rąk i oczu, mógł też przemieszczać się pomiędzy wymiarem Dagona a Ziemią, jak ezoterycy. Udało mu się również, w finale, wchłonąć Dagona. Jego moce zostały znacznie wzmocnione. Stracił jednak władzę, kiedy Ben Tennyson użył Askalonu i przywrócił Vilgaxowi normalną formę. Ben 10: Omniverse Vilgax jest nadal bardzo silny. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób został schwytany przez hydraulików. Wady Super słuch Vilgaxa może być narażony na hałas, taki jak dźwiękowy krzyk Echo Echo. Jednakże ta słabość nie została jeszcze ukazana. Historia thumb|left|150px|Vilgax na początku seriiCelem Vilgaxa było zdobycie Omnitrixa i wykorzystanie go do stworzenia armii zdolnej przemienić się w każdego cudzoziemca, by podbić wszechświat. Choć pierwotnie gonił Bena tylko z tego powodu, kilka niepowodzeń z chłopem spowodowało nienawiść do Bena, przez co chciał go już tylko zabić. Vilgax jest jednym z najstraszniejszych istot w kilku galaktykach - zdobył dziesięć planet, zniszczył pięć innych i stworzył czarną dziurę. Oryginalna seria Vilgax pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło", gdzie widać było, jak strzelał w statek Ksyleny, by zyskać Omnitrix, zmuszając Ksylenę do zrzutu przedmiotu na Ziemię. Jego kończyny zostały zniszczone z powodu bitwy, przez co musiał przebywać w zbiorniku naprawy, by się uzdrowić. W trakcie serii Vilgax szybko odkrył, że Omnitrix został zabrany przez kogoś innego. By zdobyć pożądane urządzenie, wysyłał roboty ze statku, wynajmował łowców nagród i zmienił Rojo w cyborga. Przez to ostatnie mógł wkrótce nawiązać telepatyczny związek z Benem, gdy chłopiec był skondensowany z Rojo jako Upgrade, ostrzegając go. thumb|Vilgax odbudowuje się po wypadkuOstatecznie, jego ciało zostało naprawione i cybernetycznie wzmocnione w odcinku "Sekrety", czyniąc go znacznie wyższym i silniejszym niż wcześniej. Następnie udał się na Ziemię, aby sam zdobyć Omnitrix. Ostatecznie Vilgax schwytał Bena. Choć był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że ludzkie dziecko powodowało tak wiele problemów, Vilgax ujawnił swój plan Benowi i próbował zdobyć Omnitrix przez odcięcie ręki chłopca. Po wielu powikłaniach, w tym interwencji Gwen i Max, jedno z urządzeń na statku wybuchło, pozornie z Vilgaxem na pokładzie. W odcinku "Prawda"okazało się, że próbował podbić Ziemię, ale został wtedy powstrzymany przez Hydraulik (Phila i Maxa). Na koniec drugiego sezonu okazało się, że Vilgax żyje i przetrwał zniszczenie statku przez teleportację, ale zostały zamrożony. Został znaleziony przez Kevina. Odkrył połączenie Kevina z Omnitrixem i zdecydował się współpracować z nim, by zdobyć Omnitrix, jednak na koniec odcinka oboje zostają wysłani do Nicości. thumb|left|150px|Vilgax z implantamiVilgax pojawia się w śnie Bena w odcinku "Idealny dzień", zostaje jednak gładko pokonany. W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa" wydostaje się z Nicości (zostawiając Kevina samego) i podąża śladem odliczającego czas do autodestrukcji Omnitrixa. Werbuje do swej armii SześćSześć i atakuje statek Tetraxa. Mimo że Ben nie mógł korzystać z Omnitrixa, udało mu się przechytrzyć Vilgaxa i wyrzucić go w kosmiczna próżnię. Udało mu się jednak wrócić na swój statek i przeprowadził frontalny atak z użyciem wszystkich sił na siedzibę twórcy Omnitrixa. Ostatecznie Ben jako nowy kosmita - Way Big - wyrzuca go daleko w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Vilgax powraca w odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1", lecz nie wiadomo jak. Jego wygląd ponownie zmienił się. Oprócz swojej tradycyjnej armii trutni, dołączył do niego nowy asystent, Psyphon. Aby uzasadnić swoje najazdy postępuje według galaktycznego prawa - walczy z obrońcami planety, którą atakuje i, pokonując ich, zdobywa prawo, by legalnie podbić ten świat. W ten sposób zdobył dziesięć światów i wchłonął moce obrońców. Pomimo wszystkich nowych umiejętności, Vilgax zachowuje swoją obsesję na temat Omnitrixa. thumb|left|Vilgax pokonuje UltimosaPo zwycięstwie nad Ultimosem, Vilgax wraca na Ziemię, gdzie szybko pokonuje Maxa i dzieci hydraulików. Nie wchłaia jednak ich uprawnień, ale używa ich jako posłańców do Bena i według Galaktycznego Kodeksu daje mu 24 godziny na odpowiedź, po czym zyska prawo do zniszczenia Ziemi. Po przypadkowym przeciążeniu Omnitrixa, który mutuje Kevina, Ben przychodzi i walczy z nim. Po długiej i zdziczałej bitwie, Vilgax ostatecznie zabija Chromatona. Jednakże resztki kosmity łączą się z Diamentogłowym, przez co Ben wraca do życia. Diamentogłowy okazuje się wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać Vilgaxa i, zgodnie z prawem, jest zmuszony opuścić Ziemię ze swoją armią i nigdy nie wrócić. On niechętnie akceptuje swoją porażkę, ale przysięga zemścić się na Benie. W odcinku "Miasto duchów" Vilgax uwalnia Fantoma z więzienia w zamian za sekrety Omnitrixa. Jednak ten zdradza go i atakuje jego planetę przez zmianę mieszkańców w Ektonuryty. Po bezskutecznej walce z inwazją, Vilgax ucieka i niechętnie prosi o pomoc Bena i jego zespół. Na planecie Fantom przejął osobowość Bena. Vilgax był ostatecznie w stanie wyprodukować wystarczająco dużo światła, aby osłabić wroga, pozwalając Benowi wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. W odcinku "Primus", Vilgax atakuje planetę Primus powodując, że Omnitrix teleportuje Ben, Gwen i Kevina na tę planetę. Tam, Azmuth używa Omnitrixa, by walczyć z Vilgaxem i chronić Primusa. Vilgax pokonuje go i zabiera Omnitrix. Ponieważ urządzenie jest skalibrowane, Vilgax nie wie, jak go używać, więc każe Benowi dać mu informacje w zamian za życie ich przyjaciół (po wzięciu ich jako zakładników). thumb|Vilgax jako PlazmaBen aktywuje Omnitrix, zmieniając Vilgaxa w Plazmę. Chłopak kradnie dysk sztucznej grawitacji i wyłącza go, pozostawiając Vilgaxa jako nieruchomą kałużę. Ben odzyskuje Omnitrix i jako Kulopłot rzuca Vilgaxa do strumienia kodonu, gdzie znacznie się zwiększa. Jak na ironię, na koniec tego odcinka Ben rzuca Vilgaxem w kosmos po zmianie w Way Biga, podobnie jak 5 lat wcześniej. Jakiś czas po tym, Vilgax wraca do zwykłej wielkości. Vilgax pojawia się również w odcinku "Tajemnica Chromatona", gdzie próbuje zdobyć kryształ ukradziony przez Tetraxa, by ożywić jego lud. thumb|left|Vilgax z Omnitrixem (prototypem) Vilgax pojawia się w finale serii, gdzie łączy siły z Albedo. Po złapaniu Bena, chłopak ucieka dzięki pomocy Maxa i Vilgax ostatecznie zdradza Albeda, biorąc go do niewoli i zatrzymując Omnitrix dla siebie, aby dać swoje uprawnienia jego Bioidom (robotom zsynchronizowanym z Omnitrixem). thumb|Prawdziwa forma Vilgaxa Ben spotyka Vilgaxa ponownie i aktywuje moduł autodestrukcji w trybie Omnitrixa mając nadzieję, że Vilgax odda go. Vilgax nie bierze tej groźby na poważnie, pozwalając Omnitrixowi na detonację. Wściekły Vilgax atakuje Bena i innych. Ben następnie uwalnia Albedo i zmusza go do oddania mu Ultimatrixa. Kiedy Ben walczy z Vilgaxem jako Ostateczny Szlamfajer, Max i Gwen z powodzeniem powodują awarię statku w oceanie. W wodzie, Vilgax ujawnia swoją "prawdziwą postać", przekształcając się w gigantyczne, potworne stworzenie podobne do ośmiornicy. Zamierza połknąć Bena, ale bohater ucieka, pozostawiając Vilgaxa samego w eksplodującym statku. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|left|Vilgax na brzegu po wielkiej bitwie z Benem W odcinku "Artykuł" Ben mówi Jimmy'emu, że ma koszmary o Vilgaxie. W "Ben 10.000 powraca" przyszła wersja Bena ujawnia, że Vilgax żyje i wróci. thumb|Vilgax wyzwolony Vilgax powraca w odcinku "Krąg Strażników Płomienia", gdzie okazuje się, że przeżył wydarzenia po ostatniej walce z Benem. Po przeżyciu eksplozji na pokładzie jego statku, Vilgax był osłabiony i dlatego nie mógł powrócić do swojej zwykłej postaci. Ostatecznie został wyrzucony na plażę i został odkryty przez ludzi, którzy wzięli go za atrakcję na festiwalu. Chociaż został poddany zniewadze, skorzystał z sytuacji i powoli odzyskiwał siły, aż grupa finansistów uwolniła go. Krąg Strażników Płomienia odkrył go w formie ośmiornicy wierząc, że jest międzygalaktycznym "Dagonem" - kosmitą mądrości i wiedzy. Kierując się proroctwom, grupa zaczęła czcić Vilgaxa w nadziei, że sprowadzi na Ziemię "Złoty Wiek". Vilgax ostatecznie został odkryły w akwarium przez Bena, który starał się odsłonić prawdziwą tożsamość Vilgaxa, ale bezskutecznie. thumb|left|Vilgax z Askalonem W odcinku "Niezapomniany rycerz", Vilgax był postrzegany w swoim akwarium, żądając od kręgu środków, aby odzyskać swoją moc. Dowiaduje się od nich, że serce Dagona było głównym źródłem władzy i szybko każe im zabrać się do niego. Podczas bitwy między kultem Dagona i Wiecznymi Rycerzami, osłabiony Vilgax zatrzymuje Sir George'a przed próbą zniszczenia serca i wyciąga z niego miecz. Uwolniona moc pomaga mu odzyskać jego normalną postać, obejmując go w zbroi rycerza i pozwalając mu wchłonąć serce. Vilgax wykorzystuje swoją nowo odkrytą moc, by zatrzymać Krąg Strażników Płomienia i Wiecznych Rycerzy. Winston kontrolowany przez Dagona mówi Vilgaxem, że może zyskać jeszcze większą siłę przez zniszczenie pieczęci. Nieświadomy tego, że Dagon skusił go do tego, by uzyskać własną wolność, Vilgax zaczyna niszczyć pieczęć mieczem. Zespół Bena domyśla się prawdy i przybywa, by go zatrzymać, ale Vilgax ignoruje ich porady. Ben następnie przekształca się w Orzuka, by z nim walczyć, ale Vilgax okazuje zbyt potężny i odpycha go przy minimalnym wysiłku. Potem otwiera pieczęć i zostaje wciągnięty do wymiaru Dagona, zostawiając miecz i zbroję. thumb|Vilgax + Lucubra W odcinku "Początek końca" okazuje się, że podczas gdy Vilgax był w wymiarze Dagona, Dagon uczynił go swym najpotężniejszym naśladowcą. Kiedy Sir George dotarł do pieczęci, Dagon wysłał Vilgaxa do walki z nim. Inni Wieczni Rycerze atakowali Vilgaxa, ale ten łatwo pokonał ich, pozostawiając George'a samego. Po tym jak Inferno przybywa, by walczyć z Vilgaxem, ściana jaskini rozpada się i otwiera dziurę do wymiaru Dagona. W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 1", Vilgax wciąż walczy z Inferno i Sir Georgem. Kevin i Gwen przybywają i zaczynają walczyć z Vilgaxem. Ten strzela w zespół, jednak Gwen jest w stanie ochronić ich dużym polem many. Niestety, Vilgax mógł uszkodzić pieczęć, a Dagon był w stanie wytworzyć falę, która zmieniła każdego człowieka żyjącego na Ziemi w ezoteryka. Ben, Gwen, Kevin i Sir George nie są zmienieni ze względu na pobyt w polu many Gwen, a także nie została zmieniona Julia, którą chronił Statek. Każda istota na Ziemi jest teraz pod kontrolą Dagona. Inferno następnie topi skałę pod Vilgaxem, który zostaje uwięziony i nie może uciec. Prosi Dagona o więcej mocy, tak by mógł uwolnić się i zniszczyć pieczęć. Dagon zgadza się, a Vilgax rośnie w siłę. Atakuje Bena i George'a, a Ben przekształca się w Orzuka, by z nim walczyć. Po długiej i trudnej walce, Orzuk podnosi Vilgaxa i wysłyła w powietrze. Vilgax przebija się przez kilka budynków i uderza w górę piramidy. Chociaż George i Ben myśleli, że został pokonany, Vilgax budzi się i zrywa górę z piramidą, a potem rzuca w nich. Orzuk jest w stanie ochronić George'a, ale duży budynek spada na nich. Vilgax niszczy pieczęć. Ben mówi mu, że nie jest prawdziwym sługą Dagona, bo robi to tylko dla siebie. Vilgax jest rozgniewany i atakuje Bena ponownie. Z powodzeniem atakuje Bena i George'a, pokonując ich. Ben zamienia się w Gigantozaura i biegnie w kierunku Vilgaxa, ale ten pokonuje go. Wkrótce Vilgax prosi Dagona o większą moc, ale słyszy ciszę, po czym wchodzi Psyphon. Vilgax jest zły, że przybył tak późno. Gwen, George, Ben i Kevin podchodzą do nich, a Ben zmienia się w Fachurę. Nagle duże drżenie wstrząsa jaskinią, a pieczęć świeci jasnym światłem i rozpada się. Słyszą donośny śmiech Dagona i zauważają go na niebie. thumb|left|190px|Dagon absorbowany przez Vilgaxa W odcinku "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Vilgax i Psyphon nagle znikają po uwolnieniu Dagona. Podczas gdy zespół Bena walczy z Dagonem i jego ezoterykami, Vilgax czeka, aż Psyphon przygotuje maszynę. Po pokonaniu Chromatona i zabiciu Sir George'a, Vilgax i Psyphon przybywają z maszyną. Myśląc, że to broń, Dagon używa lasera, by niszczyć urządzenie, jednak maszyna pochłania go. Psyphon następnie uwalnia promień z maszyny w Vilgaxa, który wchłania wszystkie uprawnienia Dagona. Natychmiast strzela laserem w zespół, ale Gwen teleportuje ich do bazy na Mt. Rushmore. thumb|Vilgax staje się normalny po porażce Vilgax szybko znajduje ich i wysyła ezoteryków do ataku na bazę. Po ich pokonaniu przez zespół, niszczy głowę George'a Washingtona i idzie walczyć z Benem. Chłopak dowiaduje się, jak korzystać z Askalonu i zaczynają walczyć. Ben uderza Vilgaxa mieczem i "odbiera" mu Dagona. Pokonany Vilgax zaczyna nagle kusić Bena, by użył Askalonu, wraz z mocą Ultimatrixa i Dagona, by rządzić światem. Ben zaczyna się kusić, ale dzięki Julii, Statkowi, Gwen i Kevinowi przestaje i używa Askalonu, by zamienić każdego ezoteryka w człowieka. Ben 10: Omniverse Vilgax powraca w odcinku "W kazamatach", gdzie Ben i Rook mieli eskortować go do Incarceconu. W czasie misji zostali zaatakowani przez Atteę i SześćSześć, SiedemSiedem i OsiemOsiem, którzy usiłowali zabić Vilgaxa. Przez większość odcinka przestępca miał na sobie kajdany. Później przekonał Bena, by ten go uwolnił, żeby mogli walczyć razem z Atteą, ale zdradził chłopaka i uciekł w dół szybu. Udało mu się uniknąć schwytania przez łowców nagród, ale ponownie natrafił na Bena i został zmuszony do zostania z nim. Kiedy Attea strzeliła bronią we właściciela Omnitrixa, Vilgax uratował go, choć przyznał, że nie wie, dlaczego. Jednak po tym, gdy Ben pokonał grupę używając Gravattacka, Vilgax uwolnił się z kajdan i znokautował Bena przez zaatakowanie go od tyłu. Kiedy dziadek Max przybył do chłopaka, okazało się, że Vilgaxowi udało się uciec w kapsule ratunkowej. W odcinku "Błoto nie woda", Lucy Mann udawała Vilgaxa, aby przestraszyć Psyphona. W odcinku "Za jeszcze większą potęgę", Vilgax pojawił się na dachu Gruchota w śnie Khybera. W odcinku "Bill Gacks", ziemski hydraulik Bill Gacks, który jest łudząco podobny do Vilgaxa, przypadkowo aktywuje tajemnicze urządzenie pozostawione przez nemezis Bena, jako plan awaryjny dotyczący zemsty na chłopaku. Po zniknięciu hologramów Vilgaxa, w cały mieście pojawiają się potworne kałamarnice, z którymi właściciel Omnitrixa walczył pięć lat temu. Gdy potwory spotkały Psyphona, udało mu się przejąć nad nimi kontrolę. Bill za pomocą maski tożsamości doprowadza do aresztowania sługi Vilgaxa. W odcinku "And Then There Were None", Vilgax sprzymierzył się z Eonem w celu zniszczenia wszystkich wersji Bena z każdej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Aby plan się wypełnił, zbierają ekipę ze złych wersji Tennysona. Podczas walki alternatywnych postaci, Vilgax uruchamia Chronosapieńską bombę czasu, która generuje czerwony promień rozprzestrzeniający się nad Los Soledad i niszczący wszystkich Tennysonów z wyjątkiem dobrego Bena. Kosmiczny przestępca zamierza samodzielnie go zniszczyć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zostaje uratowany przez Paradoxa. W odcinku "And Then There Was Ben", Vilgax pojawia się po tym, jak Paradox i dobry Ben cofnęli się w czasie i naprawili szkody, dzięki czemu w głównej osi czasu, Tennyson zdobył Omnitrix. Młody bohater używając zegarka alternatywnej wersji, zmienia się w Mechanicznego i przywraca do życia alternatywne postacie, po czym odsyła złe wersje do swoich wymiarów. Chłopak oddaje urządzenie prawowitemu właścicielowi, a Vilgax zostaje pobity przez dobre wersje. Ostateczny cios zadaje dobry Ben. Następnie hydraulicy aresztują przestępce. Tuż po tym, kosmita ucieka do swojej linii czasu. W odcinku "Universe vs. Tennyson", Vilgax oglądał międzygalaktyczną rozprawę sądową, w której Ben został oskarżony za bezprawne stworzenie wszechświata. W odcinku "Vreedlemania", Vilgax powrócił, aby zemścić się na Benie Tennysonie. Gdy zobaczył mamę Wredziak, wycofał się mówiąc, że zemstę może odłożyć na później. W odcinku "Malgax Attacks", Vilgax i Albedo ukradli z Galwańskiego muzeum ciało Malware, które zmienili w zbroję Mechamorfa. Największy wróg Tennysona użył go podczas spotkania z Benem. Przez długi czas miał wielką przewagę nad bohaterem, gdyż pokonał Atomixa - najpotężniejszą transformacje z zegarka. Po tym, jak Skurd przybył z odsieczą do nosiciela Omnitrixa, Vilgax został uwięziony w rdzeniu swojego statku, który wybuchł. Skamieniałe ciało kosmity zaczęło unosić się w przestrzeni kosmicznej, a część ciała Malware wydostała się poza skamieniałość. Występy Ben 10 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (debiut) *Pościg *Przymierze *Sekrety *Prawda (retrospekcja) *Gwen 10 *Kevin i Vilgax *Idealny dzień (tylko w śnie) *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 *Miasto duchów *Primus *Tajemnica Chromatona *Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 *Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Krąg Strażników Płomienia (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Dwóch albo żaden (kostium) *Niezapomniany rycerz *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) *Początek końca *Wróg ostateczny: część 1 *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *W kazamatach (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Błoto nie woda (udawany przez Lucy Mann) *Za jeszcze większą potęgę (sen; retrospekcja) *Bill Gacks (hologram; młodszy i teraźniejszy) *And Then There Were None *And Then There Was Ben *Universe vs. Tennyson (krótko) *Vreedlemania *Malgax Attacks Ciekawostki *Vilgax jest podobny do Cthulhu, zarówno w wyglądzie jak i chęci podbicia wszechświata. *W każdej serii jego ręce mają inny kształt i wygląd mięśni. *Według Dwayne'a McDuffiego, Vilgax nie wierzy w Mapę Nieskończoności. *Według Specjalisty Patellidaya, Vilgax płakał przez Mamę Wredziak. *W odcinku: "Zed i ekipa detektywów" okazuje się, że jest tzw: "Profesor Xagliv", której imię czytane od tyłu tworzy słowo: "Vilgax". Zobacz też *Galeria *Vilgax (alternatywna linia czasu) *Drony Vilgaxa *Młot Chimeriański (statek Vilgaxa) Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Główni wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sługowie Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni)